Spader and the Seahorse
by Aero-Dragon's-Sky
Summary: Spader encounters a seahorse in the ocean. Why Vo Spader isn’t gay… or straight. Oneshot.


Spader and the seahorse

**Spader and the Seahorse. Why Vo Spader isn't gay… or straight. Oneshot.**

So I started thinking about seahorses one day and Spader at the same time. This was the result. I'll like to give a thanks to Z for proofing this for me and helping me develop all of my insane little plot bunnies. Enjoy!

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Spader dove into the water and swam down toward the bottom to do a little bit of fishing. His eyes curiously scanned the clear ocean water as he looked for any edible fish. He'd scared them all diving into the water, but they'd be back very soon.

Then the Cloran teen's eyes caught sight of something in the sea grass. "Oh, wow, a seahorse! You little mates are rare! Or at least really hard to find," he chimed, swimming over to the animal. His mum had told him about seahorses before. He looked at the fish curiously; it was about the size of his hand. He remembered his mother telling him that the males had large stomachs. Spader smiled slightly and reached out, poking the fish's bloated stomach. "Wow, you're a fat little thing, aren't you?" he laughed.

The seahorse glided away from Spader's finger a bit, but it was a very slow swimmer. "Hm?" Spader hummed curiously, noticing a hole in the seahorse's bloated, pouch-like stomach. Surprise took over the aquaneer when he noticed a small tail emerge from the hole. The seahorse jerked slightly and Spader's eyes widened in horror as he saw a baby seahorse pop free.

The first baby was quickly followed by others. "Wait… I thought girls gave birth," Spader choked out in surprise, making his way to be surface. To say the least, he felt a bit freaked out. Then again, maybe he'd confused which gender had the pouch-like stomach. Spader quickly decided he'd check out that information very soon.

--

"Hey, Yenza?" Spader asked curiously, absently taking a seat at the edge of the chief aquaneer's desk.

She sent him a look for interrupting her. "Yes, Spader?"

"Um… Which seahorse is a girl, and which is a boy?"

Yenza looked at Spader like he was insane before she answered. "The boy seahorse has a large pouch-like stomach. Why in the world are you asking me about seahorse genders?"

Spader sent Yenza a confused look. "But don't girls give birth?"

"Well, yeah. I hope you already know all that, Spader, or else you're really going to have to talk to someone else."

"But the seahorse I saw was a boy, and it gave birth!" Spader cried pitifully.

Yenza was silent for a second. This was perfect. There was no opportunity in the world close to how perfect this was. "Spader, that's because that seahorse mated with another boy seahorse. You see, when two boys make love, the one that receives gives birth a few months later."

"What?!" Spader cried out frantically, his eyes wide in horror. He couldn't quite grip the information that had just been thrown at him. "But, Yenza, how does it come out? How do you know if you're pregnant?!"

Yenza was suddenly the shocked one. "Spader, what have you been doing?"

"I… two nights ago with Taiga, he... we… Yenza," Spader choked out weakly.

Yenza was a little surprised to say at the least. She sighed, looking back down at her work. She was done with this joke, having learned something she really hadn't wanted to learn. The vision of Taiga with Spader… It burned.

"Yenza, is Spader there?" A voice called out curiously as the door cracked open.

"He's here."

Bobby Pendragon slowly poked his head in the room and grew very worried when he saw the look in Spader's eyes. "Are you okay?" Bobby gasped in surprise.

Spader reluctantly met Bobby's gaze. He was still curled up at the edge of Yenza's desk. "I think I'm pregnant," he whimpered, burying his face into his knees.

There was a long moment of awkward silence before Bobby spoke again. "Unless you do it a whole lot different on Cloral then we do on Earth, that's not possible, Spader."

"You just don't care, Pendragon!" Spader cried out pitifully.

"Okay, what happened to him?" Bobby sighed, looking at Yenza.

"He saw a seahorse give birth," she sighed. She didn't look up from the paperwork she'd been doing.

A smile started to play across Bobby's lips. "That explains it." He turned his gaze toward Spader, still smiling. "Spader," he said soothingly, "you're not pregnant. Yenza was just playing with you. Male seahorses are just the ones that give birth in that species. Okay? Nothing's wrong."

Spader looked up at him curiously and turned his gaze to the ground for a few seconds. "Oh." Then he looked over at Yenza, frowning. "You lied to me?"

"It was too perfect to pass up. I'm sorry Spader. No, you're not pregnant." She laughed softly.

Spader straightened his back. "Oh. That was mean!"

"Come on, Spader," Bobby laughed.

The Cloral Traveler stood up, sent one last disapproving glance at Yenza, and then left with Bobby. They were headed to Grolo's.

--

Spader bathed himself in the sun's light as he sat on the window seal in Yenza's office. His eyes caught some movement and he tilted his head curiously at seeing two spiders in a web together. He jumped in surprise when the bigger spider suddenly bit off the smaller spider's head.

"Y-Yenza?"

"Yes, Spader?"

"Which spider is the boy spider?"

Yenza sent Spader a small smile before answering. She already had a pretty good idea of what he'd seen. "The big one is the female spider and the one that is getting eaten is the boy spider, Spader."

Spader groaned softly, burying his face into his knees.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Poor Spader. Thanks for reading! Review if you love it or if you got some helpful advice, please!


End file.
